Betrayed
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: When Liza's friend, Tabitha Donovan, comes to Merryweather Manor, she knows it trouble. Especially when Tabitha takes an attraction to Robin. But a horrible secret lingers around Tabitha, and if Liza doesn't put an end to it at all everything will be ruined. SEQUEL TO EVERLASTING! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is the sequel to Everlasting, I just thought of the idea so plz enjoy! And leave some comments! **

**P.S. Written in third person.**

**~Am**

It was in the middle of noon when the letter arrived. Liza and Ms. Heliotrope were in the middle of a lesson when Digweed popped into the room, letter in hand, his eyes were glowing at Ms. Helipe. Ms. Heliotrope looked at Digweed, her face a huge question mark. Digweedotro walked up to her and gave her the letter. Sighing, Liza rolled her eyes at the love-stricken couple. Two months ago Digweed had confessed his love to Ms. Heliotrope but even after that when they were in the same room together they acted more peculiar to each other.

"Digweed, is there something?" Ms Heliotrope finally asked breaking out of her reverie.

"Oh...right! This is a letter for you, my darling Renalda," he said, handing her the fancy laced envelope. Their hands trembled as they touched. Liza tried to reel her laughter in but couldn't help it.

Digweed excused himself and hurried out of the room while Ms. Heliotrope gave Liza a stern look and opened up the letter, it read:

Dear Renalda Heliotrope,

_I am sincerely writing to you on my daughter, Tabitha's behalf to inform you Tabitha will be visiting her father near Moonacre Valley. It will be my humble request if Tabitha would join both Adeliza and you in Merryweather Manor._  
_Signed,_

_Lady Anne Donovan_

"It seems that your darling friend Tabitha will be joining us, Liza!" Ms. Helitrope exclaimed. Liza gave Ms. Heliotrope a quizzical look. Tabitha? Who on earth was Tabitha Donovan

"Tabitha Donovan from the Academy. Don't you remember her mother, Lady Anne Donovan's balls?" Ms. Heliotrope asked. Liza then recalled memories of the Academy and of Tabitha's mother, Lady Anne Donovan. She was a very pretty woman with shiny ringlets and beautiful emerald eyes. Her daughter, Tabitha looked very much like her.

"You mean she's coming here? To Moonacre? But, Ms. Heliotrope, I haven't seen her in years! Isn't it peculiar that she's coming out of the blue? Wait, what did Uncle Benjamin say about this?" she protested.

Ms. Heliotrope let out a brief sigh, "I am sure Sir Benjamin will be okay with having a family friend over. Now, Tabitha has nowhere to board, do you mind showing a friend a little hospitality?" Ms. Heliotrope was right and there was Liza could argue with that.

"If you don't mind me now, I'm heading off to see Uncle this instant." Liza took off before Ms. Heliotrope could say a word.

* * *

"I see no harm in showing a little hospitality," Sir Benjamin reassured Liza as he dusted out a book and placed it on his desk, "Plus, from what I can see you and Tabitha have been friends from young, it's nonnegotiable, Liza. The girl's staying here."

"Uncle Benjamin, you hardly know Tabitha like I do. She's trouble, everything about her is trouble!" Liza exclaimed.

"Did you not just hear what I said? It's nonnegotiable, it'll be nice for a change to have someone your own age to come here for once."

"That's hardly the point!"

"Adeliza." He warned.

"Fine!" she stomped her foot and headed to her room in a fit of fury. She had to stop Tabitha from coming to the manor. But only one question egged her: How?

**In case you saw the last chapter to Everlasting, I accidentally uploaded it, that's to clear up any confusion :) Oh, and I hope you enjoy! PLZ review! It makes me motivated to write! **


	2. Disappeared

One week later a black hefty stagecoach arrived. As the coachman climbed down from his seat, the passenger door opened and out stepped a girl with chestnut ringlets. She was dressed in black attire, a thick black bonnet framed her face. She looked at Ms. Heliotrope and a smile appeared on her face.

"Tabitha!" Ms. Heliotrope exclaimed running to give her a hug.

Liza groaned at the sight of Tabitha as she walked down the manor steps. _Remember, act as if everything's normal, _she told herself. She made herself pretend to smile. If she did anything to ruin this moment, she knew Ms. Heliotrope would never forgive her. She just had to go with the flow.

"Tabbi!" Liza squealed when she was closer to Tabitha, "I can't believe you're here! How nice to see you after so many years!" Ms. Heliotrope gave her the eye which Liza chose to ignore.

"Liza, I can't believe it's you! You've changed so much!" Tabitha exclaimed, she embraced Liza in a strangling hug. After everyone except Sir Benjamin who was out made their introductions, Digweed carried Tabitha's luggage into the guest room and Liza gave Tabitha a reluctant tour.

"This is the piano room," Liza said, showing her the vast room with the potted petunias all over. She recalled Digweed saying that it was Sir Benjamin's way of proclaiming his love for Loveday. She focused her attention back to Tabitha who was muttering how extravagant and lovely the room was. Since no one's here, maybe I can dig deeper into Tabitha's real motives, Liza thought. It gave her the jitters to be in a room alone with Tabitha but it was her best bet to uncover her real motives.

"So, Ms. Heliotrope tells me that your father is close to Moonacre, what's he doing all the way here?" Liza asked skeptically, giving Tabitha a faked interested look.

"Oh...right! My father is taking care of some family business for my dear auntie Mildred," Tabitha paused, "poor old woman, she was found dead in her sleep a few days ago."

That was funny, Liza didn't recall Tabitha having any aunt named Mildred. "That's weird. Ms. Heliotrope didn't say you had any relative that passed away."

"Mother's not very descriptive is she? I apologize for the inconvenience, Auntie Mildred was my father's half-sister, he never told anyone about her...until now. Father's devastated."

"How is your father?" Liza asked, she realized she never actually seen Tabitha's father, she knew he was a merchant but how often could he travel not to have any time for Tabitha and her mother?

"He's okay, mother and father got divorced four years ago so it's mostly taken a toll on him," Tabitha said indifferently.

Divorce? That's some messed up family there, Liza mused to herself. How much had she missed when she left London for good? It'd only been four months and she had already got used to the countryside life.

"Lunch is ready! Miss Tabitha, Miss Liza come on! Sir Benjamin has just arrived!" came Marmaduke's call. They made their way back to the dining table to find a table piled with food. Sir Benjamin, Ms. Heliotrope and Digweed were already seated. Liza grabbed her usual seat next to Ms. Heliotrope noticing that an extra chair had been added on next to her. As she sat down and unfolded her cloth and placed it onto her lap, Tabitha grabbed the seat next to her and Sir Benjamin made an introduction.

"You must be the lovely Tabitha Donovan I've heard so much about! I am Sir Benjamin Merryweather, head of the manor. Tabitha, I hope you enjoy your stay here, now let's feast up, shall we?" Sir Benjamin grinned, Liza was shocked, she'd never once seen her uncle this happy.

Marmaduke immediately started serving the salad, yams, white rice and the chicken. In the meantime, Tabitha was attacked by a series of question by Ms. Heliotrope and Sir Benjamin. Whenever Liza opened her mouth to say something Ms. Heliotrope or Sir Benjamin would give her the eye. They're not going to believe me, why would they? They think Tabitha's miss-goody-two-shoes, she thought to herself.

After everyone ate to their stomach's capacity, Liza pulled Tabitha away from Sir Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope much to their disgust. Once they were safely out of the manor and into the woods, Liza led Tabitha to a small clearing in the woods by a large rock. She was sure Robin would be there.

"Where are we?" Tabitha asked examining the clearing.

"Just a place where I meet Robin, he's my _best friend_," Liza replied even though she knew it was a lie. When Robin had saved her from that madman Argus and his brother, Seamus, their relationship had blossomed into something else but neither of them were brave enough to admit it.

"So tell me about this _best friend _of yours?" Tabitha dug.

Instead of me grilling her she's grilling _me_, Liza thought, her patience was running out. One thing was clear though, Tabitha was a really good actress. Liza wondered what her antic was now. But for her to come to Merryweather Manor it had to be big.

"I see you brought a little friend," Robin implied emerging from behind a tree, a wicked grin on his face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Liza's friend. Liza held her hand up to her heart dramatically and said, "Robin! You scared me!"

"So this is the famous Robin you were talking about, seems to me he's more of a bird-brain than gentleman," Tabitha mused, smiling to herself. Robin's face flushed, how dare she say something like that! Liza rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too," Robin replied sarcastically.

"Robin, this Tabitha Donovan from the Academy I use to go to, she's going to reside with us for some time while her father takes care of some family business. Tabitha, this is Robin De Noir, heir to the De Noir clan."

Tabitha clamped her mouth shut before she could say something else to get on Robin's nerves. She certainly didn't want to make enemies on her first day at the Merryweather estate. "So," she heard Liza say, "I was wondering if you wanted to give Tabitha a tour of the woods."

Liza gave Robin a she-is-trouble look, and he reluctantly said, "Sure, why not?" He could sense Liza needed to talk to him badly but he just didn't want Tabitha to get in the way.

They began walking to the De Noir estate, Robin made sure Tabitha was a few feet away from him so she wouldn't overhear them talking, he had to admit though, Liza's friend was beautiful with her emerald eyes and curly hair. Hell, why was he even thinking this? He had the most beautifulest girl by his side, what else could he want?

"Robin?"

He peered next to him, Liza's hair was coming loose from the knot on her head, he swept her loose strand of hair behind her ears, "Yes, Princess?" Liza started to blush uncontrollably. Robin smiled to himself, he loved having Liza blush like that.

"It's Tabitha, something's wrong. I don't think she came here for her father."

Robin gave her a skeptical look, "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "When we were young, Tabbi always used to stir up trouble. I mean she was trouble, everything you could think of she was behind. Robin, she was the reason I got kicked out of the Academy! Look...I know you might not believe me, but she just showed up out of the blue! It just doesn't add up, I need your help."

Either Liza was going crazy or it was just an act, but she did sound very convincing. Robin sighed hesitantly, "Liza, don't you thin your overreacting? I mean some people change. Maybe she's here to make amends with you for the past. Look, if it makes you happy I'll keep an eye on Tabitha."

"I can't believe it you're actually siding up with her! Gosh, I should've known, you're entranced by her beauty! Robin, honestly, how stupid do you think I am?"

Now she's going to far, Robin mused, entranced my her beauty my foot! Whatever happened between them Liza's trying to bring me into. "Actually, Liza, you're acting very idiotic. You think I _like _Tabitha? I have my heart on someone else and that's you and you only."

Liza could feel her face flushing, god was he romantic. She could kiss him right now but she realized Robin and her had stopped walking and Tabitha was nowhere in sight. She started panicking, she looked around her frantically, there was no sign of Tabitha.

"Robin," she said, her stomach flipping, "where did Tabitha go?"

Robin glanced around and realized that she was nowhere in sight. "She's..."

"Gone," Liza finished breathlessly.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Plz, review, I really wanna know what all of you think so far! Anyways, what do _you _think happened to Tabitha? Read the next chap to find out!**

**~Am~**


	3. Chapter Three

Liza and Robin met back after two hours of breathless yells and scanning. Liza's heart was hammering inside of her chest. This was all of her fault. How could she have been so stupid and let Tabitha roam the forest like that? Tabitha was her responsibility and now she was gone. Please, she begged in her mind, let Tabbi be safe, it's all my fault she's gone. And in a matter of seconds the tears spilled down her cheeks onto the ground. She felt Robin put his arms around press a soft kiss to her neck. She relished it and soon felt more mesmerizing kisses on her neck, almost immediately her crying stopped and Robin pulled away.

"It's almost evening, I should get you back to the manor. Your uncle and your crazy governess are probably worried sick about you. I'll keep on searching for Tabitha and keep you posted," he said hastily.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed, she knew what Robin was saying was true.

They walked back hand-in-hand to the manor. When they reached there, Sir Benjamin glared at both of them icily, behind him stood Tabitha glancing at them too. They both let out a sigh of relief but then listened to what Liza's uncle had to say.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly.

"I was out with Robin looking-" she was cut off by Tabitha's voice.

"Looking for her...pendant," Tabitha replied lamely, she gave Liza and Robin go-along-with-it look.

"Is this true?" Sir Benjamin asked skeptically, eying Robin in particular, Liza could hear Robin gulp.

"Yes," Robin said, "unfortunately, Tabitha had to finish up some things to help her settle in, so she had to leave early much to our despite, she's such a lovely company. But too bad, we couldn't find Liza's pendant."

Please believe it, Liza prayed. "Very well. Liza and Tabitha, Ms. Heliotrope would like to see you. Robin, you are welcome to stay for dinner."

Liza said a quick goodbye with her eyes to Robin and hastily pulled Tabitha away going to find Ms. Heliotrope, hoping Robin would stay for dinner.

* * *

It was pouring by the time dinner rolled around, Liza and Tabitha both washed up and changed into clean dresses. Liza had continuously thanked Tabitha for saving her a lecture from both Sir Benjamin and Ms. Heliotrope. They headed down to the dining room together. Liza was both startled and ecstatic when she saw Robin sitting next to Sir Benjamin chatting away, it was hard to believe that the De Noirs and the Merryweathers had actually been at each others throats for many centuries.

Tabitha and Liza greeted them and took a seat in a fashionably order. Ms. Heliotrope entered with Digweed with a huge grin on her face, Liza could see her hair put up in a messy bun and her glasses a little foggy. She didn't even want to think about what Ms. Heliotrope had been doing. Instead she turned her attention to Marmaduke who had already began serving the food. It smelled delicious, Liza helped herself to a delectable dish.

Thunder roared as Sir Benjamin noted, "It really is pouring out there, Robin. I think you should stay the night here, if you go out your likely to catch a cold." Liza blushed at this comment as Robin gave her a wry grin. She sent a kick to his foot bad accidentally hit his chair. She tried not to look as though she was in pain as Robin asked Tabitha a question.

"We've known each other since we were young. We were actually next door neighbors in London. Liza didn't tell you that?" Tabitha replied.

"Liza tells me your mother, Lady Anne Donovan, use to have plenty of balls. Must've been very exciting," Digweed quipped.

"Riiight. Actually, Mr. Digweed, it was quite dreary. Liza use to get all the admirers while I only had my father to dance with, she's a very skilled dancer," Tabitha implied, sending Liza a wicked grin. Robin slightly frowned and gave Liza a questioning look. She wished Tabitha could stop boasting about her, especially in front of Robin, who apparently became jealous at the mention of boys.

"No, no, Tabbi. I think you have it wrong. All of those admirers were Papa's investors and friends naturally I was inclined to dance with them," she replied in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But you were still a very good dancer."

"Not as good as you are. Tabitha, you give me too much credit. You've been dancing since you were three, I learned to dance when I was seven."

Tabitha was opening her mouth to say something else, but thankfully Sir Benjamin interrupted, "There's lots of love in this room. Digweed, would you mind escorting Robin, Tabitha and Ms. Heliotrope to their rooms?"

"S-sure," Digweed replied. As soon as they exited the room reluctantly, Sir Benjamin closed the door and focused his attention back Liza. She gulped, what was coming next was definitely not good.

"How dare you embarass me and Ms. Heliotrope like that!" he fumed, "I am stunned by the Liza I have seen tonight. You do realize you have ruined this dinner, haven't you?"

Liza had a strange feeling this wasn't only about what had just happened, "It's about the forest today, isn't it, uncle?"

"Very good. I do not know what has gotten into you, Adeliza, but it has got to stop. You left Tabitha in the woods, like that! And let me guess, you were with Robin weren't you?"

Liza didn't reply.

"WEREN'T YOU?!" Sir Benjamin bellowed.

"Yes," she admitted, "I'm sorry, Uncle Benjamin. Tabitha just went off."

Hot tears stung her eyes. "Liza, if you keep this up, Ms. Heliotrope and I are going to have to send you off to St. Anna's Academy for Young Ladies to continue further studies. As as well for your punishment, you are not allowed to see that Robin boy for a whole month! I think that is plenty of time for you to revise your actions."

The tears rolled down her cheeks, "Is that because of Loveday? Just because you weren't manly enough to accept she was a De Noir doesn't mean you have to take Robin away from me! It was your pride that ruined you not the De Noirs! It was pride!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME, LIZA! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"No, you need to hear me out! Robin saved my life from Augustus! He shouldn't have to be punished, please, stop hurting him...me," she sobbed.

"Liza..."

" Fine! Send me off to the academy. But please don't hurt Robin, don't punish him the way you punished yourself. Robin's the one who made me forget about my past, he's helped me move on from my life in London."

Sir Benjamin speechless walked out of the room, leaving Liza and her tears behind.

**Another chapter finished! Yay! So tell me, how's it going so far? Also, do you think I should write in Tabitha's Pov? Thanx your feedback helps a lot!**

**~Am~**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Liza woke up to the scent of lemon cake and a cup of ginger tea. She unraveled the bedsheets and greedily ate the lemon cake savoring the taste and chugged down all of her tea. When she looked at the clock Sir Benjamin had given her she almost backed up against the wall. It was one-thirty, she'd woken up late!

After her usual morning routine, Liza crept down the stairs. Her uncle wasn't in the piano room, Ms. Heliotrope wasn't in the embroidery room and Tabitha wasn't in her bedroom neither was Robin. She decided to go look for Marmaduke in the kitchen.

Sure enough when she got there, he was there as usual mixing up some unusual spices. Liza remembered the last time she'd talked to him in the kitchen, it was the day she'd been kidnapped by Argus's men. Shaking the unwanted memory out of her head she cleared her throat. Marmaduke turned around almost instantly.

"Miss Liza!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Scarlet," she greeted him, "do you know where everyone went?"

"Oh, yes! Ms. Heliotrope, Sir Benjamin and Digweed went into the village while Mr. De Noir and Miss Tabitha went riding in the forest." Liza couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy when Marmaduke told her this. Every time she'd asked Robin to go riding with her he'd refused but now he was riding with Tabitha!

Don't do anything drastic, she told herself recalling last night's argument. "Do you know why I woke up so late?" she suddenly asked Marmaduke.

"Actually, it's quite a story. Last night, you collapsed on the dining room floor. Digweed and Sir Benjamin had to take you to your room. Mr. De Noir didn't want to wake you up to go riding with Miss Tabitha and Sir Benjamin told me that you weren't allowed out of the manor."

She dismissed herself and began walking back up the stairs to her room. Maybe I should apologize to Uncle saying I overreacted or something like that... she thought, no use, Uncle's not letting me see Robin for a month. She forced herself to cope with the pain. There was no point in trying to change Sir Benjamin's mind. But one thing was for sure, Liza had really screwed up big time.

* * *

It was sundown and there was still no sign of Robin and Tabitha. Ms. Heliotrope, Digweed and Sir Benjamin had returned hours ago. And now, Liza was pacing back and forth in the sitting room biting her nails to the core vigorously. She drew sharp breaths. Where could they be? she thought. Surely, they weren't kidnapped. Impossible, as long as Robin was with Tabitha she would be safe.

"Darling, stop your pacing I'm sure they are fine," Ms. Heliotrope reassured her.

"No. Something is odd, Ms. Heliotrope. Robin's never this late out. And he's with Tabbi. Do you think they got kidnapped?"

"That's not something to joke around about. Anyways, I'm sure you're fretting too much. Maybe Robin is showing Tabitha around."

"It's just not right."

"Liza, please sit down and do some french needlepoint with me."

"Ms. Heliotrope, I am deep in thought right now. I'm sorry, I can't," she replied.

Ms. Heliotrope sighed and continued her needlepoint. It was no use talking to Liza, she was too worried about them to listen. Ms. Heliotrope muttered something to herself as she continued her needlepoint.

"What's all this pacing about?" Sir Benjamin asked when he entered the room, his presence startled Ms. Heliotrope who jumped up in response.

"Sir Benjamin, you surely do know how to scare someone," she said.

"Have you heard anything about Tabitha and Robin?" Liza asked, her heart beat getting faster.

"No, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you about last night, I'm sorry. I overreacted with you. I went too hard on you and you were right about Loveday. I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Does this mean I'm allowed to see Robin?" she asked grinning.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Robin and Tabitha returned before supper that night. When Liza saw both him and Tabitha they were grinning at each other. It took every ounce of Liza's self control not to jump Tabitha. She groaned and stomped off to her room. It was minutes later when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying best to veil her anger.

"It's me, Tabitha. Mind if I come in?" Tabitha asked.

"Sure," Liza replied, trying to make her voice sound indifferent.

She opened the door and closed it behind her taking a seat on Liza's bed. She looked around in awe admiring the constellation painted on the ceiling. Liza refused to look her in the eye and instead looked at the ground pretending she was all of a sudden interested in her boots.

"Robin and I went to the stream, it was so lovely. I wanted you to come with us but Sir Benjamin said it'd be best not to wake you."

Sure, she thought to herself, what a phony. Instead of saying a verbal reply she just nodded her head like she really cared, _she _did care, but not about Tabitha only about Robin.

"You have a beautiful room."

"Thanks."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Robin and I went to this beautiful garden buried deep within the forest, it had so much bluebells, Liza, you would've loved it there!" Tabitha exclaimed.

Bluebells! Did she just bluebells? Robin and Liza's first kiss replayed in her mind. Robin had taken Tabitha to the place where they'd share their first kiss! She couldn't stop her exploding anger. Robin had lied to her, he'd said that it was their special place forever.

"Oh, Robin and I shared our first kiss there," she said firmly.

"How romantic," Tabitha said.

"It's funny, because Robin said that, that was our special place and that he'd never let anyone see it, but yet he brings you there and you don't come home, until now, before supper."

"Oh."

Liza leaned in closer to Tabitha who was inches away from her, she blatantly said, "If you touch Robin in any way, Tabitha, I swear this will just be the last time you ever talked to anyone ever again."

Tabitha seemed untouched by Liza's words, "Are you threatening me? Everyone thinks your crazy. Everyone thinks I am a darling and I'm not going to let you get in the way. So back off, and one more thing, Robin's _mine. _Also, don't even tell anyone we had this chat, Liza, or else I'll do something you'll regret for the rest of your life." She smiled slyly at Liza before leaving her room. Liza couldn't believe what she had just said. _Robin's mine. _The words taunted her before she ran out the room into the lonely empty forest.

**Plz review! I really, _really, _wanna know what you guys think about this. Is it going good? I'm open to honest feedback, c'mon guys plz review!**

**~Am**


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't go back. She didn't want to. But where could she go? Liza couldn't run forever. And she surely couldn't let Tabitha win letting Tabitha win would mean she would have to give up Robin _forever_. She couldn't live with that. She wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare, but it wasn't, it was reality and sooner or later she was going to have to face that.

* * *

Liza didn't know how long she'd been crying, it felt like days but she knew it'd only been a couple of hours. She glanced glumly at the uneaten dish Marmaduke had brought up to her. She'd lost her appetite after the confrontation she had with Tabitha. She was right, Tabitha had been up to something, but telling her uncle this would just stir up more trouble. And Tabitha had said if Liza got in her way, she'd do something Liza would regret for the rest of her life. But what?

Liza couldn't bring herself to fathom it.

Somberly, she plopped onto her bed and smashed her face on her pillow. She couldn't give up. But she knew she couldn't compete with Tabitha or whatever she was planning.

* * *

The next day Ms. Heliotrope visited her, eyes all sore from crying she tried to look the woman in the eye when she was talking to her.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Ms. Heliotrope asked, her eyebrows furrowing, "we didn't see you for dinner last night and Robin didn't get a chance to say goodbye because Mr. Scarlet said you didn't want to be bothered."

"I think it's best if I stay in my room for a couple of days."

"Why? Have you gotten a cold? Oh, please, Liza, tell me what's wrong?" Ms. Heliotrope begged. Liza ignored this.

She couldn't help but bring herself to ask, "Where is Tabitha?"

"Oh. She went out with Robin this morning again. My, have they gotten close!"

"That's nice," she managed to say, even though her insides were screaming.

Ms. Heliotrope then glanced at the clock and said, "I have plans to go with Digweed. Sir Benjamin asked me to tell you to meet him in his study." Ms. Heliotrope hurried out of the room and left Liza in her own thoughts.

* * *

Wondering what her uncle wanted to talk to her about, Liza stripped out of her nightgown and pulled on a loose-fitting dress and pulled her hair into a braid. She headed down to his study admiring the pictures on the wall. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice when she bumped into Robin.

Startled she jumped, "I t-t-thought you were with Tabitha." She realized the last day she saw him was the dinner.

"I see you've recovered rather well. I just returned, Tabitha told me you wanted to finish giving her the grand tour of the forest."

What? She'd never said that! That bloody liar! Liza yelled mentally, but instead she replied, "Interesting. So where were you for the past day? You didn't come see me..."

Robin frowned. "Tabitha told me you didn't want anyone to see you."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, she did sound really convincing."

"Robin De Noir, you are too gullible!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

She heard someone clear their throat, interrupting their little ting-tang. "Liza, I need to talk to you. Robin, you might be some help too."

They returned each others look's and both said, "Sure."

They both followed Sir Benjamin into his study and after a minute of peeking out the door, Sir Benjamin finally closed it.

* * *

As they both sat down Sir Benjamin fished through his messy desk and finally brought out a hazy photograph of a man standing by a tree. Liza and Robin examined it closely and gasped at what they saw. It was impossible, he's dead... Liza thought...

**The fun begins! Who do you think the man in the photo is? Read the next chap to find out (which is probably going to be next week since I'm going on vacation for a couple of days :...( I'm gonna miss updating) But I wanted to give you guys something to think about. Anyways, tell me what you think! And plz review people. I know ur alive! :D**

**Love**

**~Am**


End file.
